Should've said no
by MarauderDono
Summary: I get it. He likes S'vette better than me.... LagxNiche FTW!
1. Bows, Sweaters and Blushes

-Lag? Do you need Niche's help?

The white haired boy couldn't help but smile. They were 16 and Niche still thought that he needs her help getting dressed.

-No, Niche. I'm fine.

He heard her grunting sounds. Even though he couldn't see her, hence the door to his room that had put a barrier between them, he knew that she would have probably glared holes at him.

-But, Niche's Lag's dingo and he sh-

-Niche, I can manage to get dressed without your help.

-So, Lag doesn't need Niche's help?

-No.

He continued to get dressed, but he still knew Niche was in front of his door; he could still hear her breathing.

-What about Steak's?

He smiled. His dingo, the Maka girl hasn't changed one bit. She was still an oddball, childish and over-protective as always.

As soon as he opened the doors, she glanced up, at his face. She was smaller than him by 5 whole inches. As a response, he glanced back at her. Her blond hair, made out of swords was probably longer than the girl itself, but Niche had put it into two neatly tied pigtails, and it was now falling loosely over her shoulders and back. She was wearing a pink pajama, with flowers over it. As always, Steak was on the top of her head. Lag couldn't remember how many times he had to convince his dingo not to eat the poor creature.

-No, Niche. I'm almost done anyway.

Niche looked at his white, unbuttoned shirt, and his ruffled, snowy hair. As a decoration, he had an untied bow tie around his neck.

-Is Lag sure?

-Positive.

However, after a few minutes of the boy's grunting, he called out nervously.

-Niche?

She stood in front of him, and the reason for his grunting was clear. His index finger was tied in between something only a blind person could call a bow tie. She sighed and started tying it.

-I still don't get it how do you know how to do it.

He earned a surprised look from his dingo.

-I mean, I can't learn it, but you're a master at it.

-Exactly. If Lag can't do it, someone has to.

He blushed and smiled, he knew he could always count on Niche to surprise him.

-Is Lag going on a mission? Why isn't Niche going?

-Heh, no, actually, I have the night off, so I thought I should go visit Gauche.

-Gauche?

-An old….friend.

-Oh.

-You could come too, if you want.

-Niche is going, because that's what dingos do.

She stated with a fire-like glow in her eyes. Then she hurried into her room, and started getting dressed. Lag was sitting on a sofa, watching TV. After a few minutes passed, Niche's head popped out from the wall that separated her room from the hallway.

-Lag?

-Hai?

-Does Niche have to wear those underpants?

-If she wants.

Then Niche disappeared behind the mentioned wall. It has been quite a wild since Lag became a Letter Bee. He and Niche (and Steak, as the Maka girl constantly reminded him) lived together in a big apartment in Nocturnal Row, in Central Yuusari. Although Niche wasn't the dream roommate, she was pleasant as a friend, and like it or not, Lag had to admit, it was never boring when she was around.

-Done!

He took a good look at her, before realizing why her clothes looked so strange to him. She had a raincoat pulled on top of a large sweater, that was, without a doubt, his. She had a grotesquely small skirt with two mismatched knee-high socks under it. She also had flip-flops over the socks. And, as a cherry on top, she had a pilot's hat on her head. Niche reminded him of this horror movie he once watched, where a weird looking girl massacred the whole village. He sighed, got up, and taking Niche's hand, he went to her room, pulling her. He opened her closet, and almost screamed.

-Niche! When was the last time you cleaned?!

She answered quickly, picking on a thread that was sticking in a weird angle out of her blanket.

-A while.

Lag sighed. This is NOT going to be fast.

30 minutes later, after a dozen of changes, Lag carefully glanced over Niche's body. She was currently wearing a dress-like sweater in beige, with matching tights and brown boots. He decided she looked normal, although, there was a detail that bugged him. The collar of her sweater was too asymmetric. He walked over to her, with a determined look in his eyes.

-Lag?

-Hold still.

Fixing the collar, he looked at her. Was she always this pretty? He knew she was always something special, but she had grown quite beautiful over the years. She looked up at him. Looking at each other, they both blushed.

-We should go.

-Mhm.

Steak climbed up the girl's head, and soon they were walking down Nocturnal Row.

* * *

Yaaay! FLUFF! :3

I mean really, why am I the FIRST ONE to write a LAGxNICHE fic?

No fair….


	2. Meeting Sylvette Suede

Hies! I know, I know, I'm such a jerk for not updating earlier. So here's teh excuse: *sucks air in dramatically* I was lazy. I really was. In addition, school is really difficult these weeks *sigh*. And on top of that, I was sick for about two and a half weeks, and I couldn't even think properly. But *drumroll* I'm *le gasp* ALIVE! Thanks for the lovely reviews, btw :3.

Okay, so without any further delay, Should've said no chappy 2! Zazie-sama, do the disclaimer for meh, would ya?

Zazie: Suu does **NOT** own Tegami Bachi, or any of it's characters, or the song. Everything belongs to their respectful owners: Hiroyuki Asada and Taylor Swift.

Suu: Damn straight I don't. If I did, Zazie would be the main character, Niche and Lag would be a couple, Lloyd and Aria would be married, there would be a creepy scene involving the death of Mokku Sullivan, and Steak would be....

Zazie: *eye-twitch*

* * *

_If I'm not mistaken, Gauche's house is right around this corner._

Lag Seeing thought looking for the address written on a small piece of paper that was securely stored in his pocket.

-Niche! I've found it!

Lag's dingo, Niche looked at him and then looked at the mentioned house, with a bored gaze. After a few seconds of gazing at it, her brow furrowed.

-Why does it say "Ever Fresh Grocery Store"

-Uhhhh?

-Lag, are we lost?

-Nooo, we're close, we just have to find the address. Now, where did I put that paper?

Niche sighed.

-We're lost.

Her eyes looked left and right, trying to find Gauche's house.

-Is that it?

-Huh? Niche, you've found it!

-Well, let's go.

* * *

Lag knocked on the door, shaking nervously. Niche tried to look as professional as possible, pulling her dress down and patting Steak's fur into place.

-Yes?

A girl opened the door. She looked like she could be about Lag's age, with snow-white hair, big blue eyes, and a dress that was hugging her perfectly thin figure. She was very pretty, Niche noticed, to her utter dismay. Next to her, Lag had a goofy smile plastered on his face as he stuttered, with a slight blush for.

-I,ah, I'm Luh-Lag S…S..

-Seeing.

His dingo finished the sentence for him, looking a bit mad.

-Yeah, Sawing. Lag Sawing.

The girl smiled politely, shaking Lag's hand.

-Nice to meet you, Lag. My name is Sylvette Suede. Can I help you?

-We're looking for Gauche Suede. Do you know where can we find him?

Sylvette's smile froze, and she slammed the door in their face.

-Lag?

Lag sighed.

-I don't know.

-Are we going home?

-Yeah, we are.


	3. A not so good conversation

Soooo.

I decided to write 2 chappys in a day. I have lots'o free time 8D. Yays for FMA(No crossovers, don't worry). Zazie-sama?

Zazie: Suu owns nothing. Including FMA.

Suu: Arigato.

* * *

Lag was watching television and Niche was cleaning her closet, on Lag's command, when they heard someone knocking on their door.

-It's open!

Niche could hear Lag yelling to their surprise visitor.

-Tch, ya keep it open only cause you're too lazy to open it yourself.

-Nice to see you too, Zazie.

-Zazie!

Niche jumped to their living room, with anxiety showing in her eyes.

-Yo, Niche!

-Did you bring it?

-Sure I did.

The boy answered, pulling a manga out of a plastic bag.

-Have fun.

He said, offering the FullMetal Alchemist manga to the girl.

She immediately found a spot on the couch, sat down and started reading, visibly exited.

-So, did'ya go?

-Where?

-To Gauche's house, where else?

-Oh, yeah. We did, but th-

Niche focused on her manga, and turned off the ambience around her, catching the a few words here and there, only to see what are they talking about. It was a while until she became completely absorbed in her manga, imagining that she was fighting number 48 instead of Edward.

"…we knocked…"

Envy showed up.

"…a girl opened the door…"

Ed's Auto-Mail broke.

"…she was beautiful…"

WAIT. What did Lag just say?!

She glanced at Lag, surprised, wanting to ask what the "beautiful" part meant. But she was interrupted by the sound of their phone ringing. Zazie answered it. He usually behaved like this was his house too, and Lag and Niche didn't mind.

-Lag, phone! It's someone named Sylvette.

Niche's eyes widened in disbelief. _Her again?_

Lag sat bolt upright, with surprise on his face.

-Zazie, how do I look?

-It's a phone-call, Romeo.

Zazie answered, smirking.

-H-Hello?

Even, though she tried her best to eavesdrop, Niche could only hear Lag's part of the conversation, due to Zazie playing with Wasiolka. She loved Zazie as a friend, and she respected him deeply, but he was dangerously close to having her manga slap him over the head.

-How did you get my number?

Oh, I see!

Tomorrow?

Sure, see you there.

Bye.

And then he hung up the phone.

-Lag, where are we going?

-I'm going to meet Sylvette. You stay here. Zazie, can you baby-sit her?

-Lag, she's over 200 years old. I think she can survive a few hours on her own.

Lag looked at the boy with a pleading look, and Zazie gave in.

-Fine.

Lag is meeting Sylvette. ALONE! Niche knew she wasn't going to like this. At all.


	4. The definition of a Date

Should've said No.

Chapter 3.

I own nothing.

* * *

-Lag, why isn't Niche going?

-Because you aren't supposed to bring your dingo to a date.

-But what if a Gaichuu attacks you?

-In a restaurant?

Even if Niche didn't want to admit it, Lag Seeing was right. She was quickly running out of usable (and rational) reasons not to stay in their home, and be baby-sited by Zazie, their friend.

-Lag, what's a date?

-Well, y-

The white haired boy was interrupted by a doorbell.

-Yea, yea, it's opened, I know.

Yelled the visitor. Lag went to greet the "Baby-sitter", leaving Niche in waiting for a response.

-You're early, Zazie, is everything okay?

-What, can't I come home early without being interrogated?

-Actually, this is our home.

-And, your point is?

-Laaaaaaaag. Answer me!

Maka girl, visibly annoyed by the interruption, demanded, as the boy tied his shoes.

-Uh…Niche..

Trying to find a simple answer to the asked question, he glanced on his watch.

-WUAAAH! I'm late.

-Laaaaaaaag.

The ends of Niche's golden hair got sharper, as she lifted them, clearly angry. Niche didn't like being ignored, especially if what occupied Lag's attention was Sylvette.

Or any other girl for that matter. Or anything alive. Or anything else. Niche HATED being ignored.

-Listen, Niche, I've got to go, but I'm sure Zazie can explain the definition of a date even better than I can.

Lag's dingo glanced over the hallway that lead to a kitchen, where refrigerator-robbing noises were heard. After a few seconds, she heard the door slam with a rushed "bye, Niche". Blood rushed to her cheeks, as her anger rose rapidly. She let out a growl, and she would surely smash the door if her pet, Steak didn't jump on her head, surprising her and making her forget to have her revenge on the door. She rushed to the kitchen, where her sitter was, without a doubt, overeating.

-Zazie.

His whole body was still in the fridge, only his legs visible, and every few moments sounds like "Ew, pickles", "Where's the milk" and "Tch, these guys don't have any pizza" could be heard, sometimes just as a mumble, sometimes louder.

-Zazie.

He still didn't answer. She shifted herself so that she could see him better. From what she saw, he was shoving something that looked like a muffin in his mouth.

-Zazie.

She called him again. He heard her, but obviously thought that he doesn't have to reply.

-Zazie!

Niche got irritated, and without waiting for a response, she shoved him.

-Muphl. What was that for?

He answered, closing the fridge.

-What's a date?

Suddenly, Zazie blushed, and stammered, removing his cap.

-W-W-Well…it's…you..ugghh….when…khm….someone….

He sighed.

-Imagine you have two people. And when those two people go out it's called a date.

-Ooooooh.

Niche nodded her head.

-Zazie, let's go on a date.

-Whaaaa? No…Niche, to go out on a date, you need to like the other person.

-But Niche likes Zazie.

-I meant Like-Like.

He had an irritated expression on his face.

-Like…Love and crap. You know, the Valentine's day kinda love. Hearts and other shit.

-So..

Niche's brow furrowed, as she started thinking.

-LAG LIKES SYLVETTE.

Zazie smirked.

-Well, duh. He's almost obsessed. Looks like our boy grew up, Niche. Yes, I always thought the Director would marry Aria-san before any of us gets a girl, but Lag's a lucky one. Right, Niche? Niche?

She didn't answer. Instead she took her jacket and tied her boots.

-Get your jacket, Zazie. We're crashing their date.


	5. You're late, Lag Seeing

Should've said No

Chapter 4.

SquirrelGirl8: I promise there will be fluff as soon as possible. Thank you for reviewing 8D

I own nothing at all.

* * *

It took an hour of persuading, three new FullMetal Alchemist mangas, one ordered pizza and five episodes of Fairy Tail to keep Niche from blowing the restaurant to smithereens, dragging Lag out, and locking him in his room. Instead, she waited. This was not her decision, but Zazie made her promise she wouldn't leave the apartment and do anything irrational until Lag comes back.

-Zazie?

-Hnnnnmm?

He answered, yawning and stretching his arms to stay awake.

-What time is it?

-It's ten past ten.

He yawned again.

-Man, Lag's sure taking his sweet time.

* * *

Lag Seeing walked down Nocturne Row, returning home. It was already 23:30 and he was very tired. He wondered if Zazie was awake. Not that he cared. Even if he wasn't he would just sleep in their living room. He always does.

With his thoughts still replaying tonight's date, he unlocked the front door. As soon as he entered, he could hear loud snoring coming from the living room. Chuckling, he said to himself "Zazie and Niche must be asleep". Taking off his jacket and shoes, he yawned and went into his room. He closed the door silently, not wanting to wake Zazie up, because he's not very pleasant when suddenly awoken. Lag turned to face the window and saw a human-like shadow, crouched on the sofa. The figure pulled out dozens of swords, with a metallic _click _every time a new sword came to life. Suddenly, the figure pulled a tiny rope, illuminating the room with a dim light of a floor light. All of the figure's swords turned their sharp edges to him. Behind one of them, he saw two familiar aqua-blue eyes, which glared at him with pure malice as the figure hissed.

-You're late, Lag.

* * *

Yay for cliff-hangers! I hope you liked this chappy. Rate and review. Thanks!


	6. Slamming the door to our present

Should've said No

Chap. 6

I own nothing.

* * *

-You're late, Lag.

-Niche, is that you?

-Why are you late?

-Could you, please, put the swords down?

-Where were you?

-Niche. I was out.

-Niche knows. Was S'vette with you?

-Sylvette? Yeah, she was with me. What's the matter, Niche? Are you okay?

She hugged her knees, letting her hair down from their former position, as a weapon.

-Lag?

She asked sadly.

- Don't you need me anymore? Don't you like me anymore?

-Niche, of course I like you. I just love Sylvette.

-But Niche's stronger. Niche can protect you better, than S'vette can.

-Niche, it's not about strength. I love you, as a friend. I love Sylvette differently. I _love_ her.

Niche got up, and in a blink of an eye she slammed the door, waking up Zazie, who yelled "Shut up, both o' ya. Normal person sleepin' 'er'." And with a "Tch" he turned on his other side and fell asleep again, Wasiolka purring next to the couch.

Lag still stood there, in he middle of his room, replaying the event that just occurred. He took his shirt, and sat on his bed. Looking at his door, he could still hear the slam.

He changed into his pajama, and went to bed. The slam still echoed in his head. Because, before she slammed the door, Lag was willing to bet he heard Niche crying.

* * *

Sorry for the chapter being so short. Although, I hope you can imagine what happened in this cliffy.

Till next time, bye!


	7. Death Glares

Nothing is miiine!

* * *

-'Morning, guys!

The baby-sitter from the previous night said enthusiastically, as he approached the table where Lag sat, looking nervous and blushing, like he was interrupted in a middle of a sentence of a apology, wanting to retrieve the shattered relationship with his dingo, who was sitting across the table from him, glancing at a wall behind Lag's head as if it were the most important thing for their next mission, to memorize every dot of the wall's surface. Just a quick glance at the said two, and Zazie realized there's nothing to be enthusiastic about this morning.

-Wow, is it just me, or is the atmosphere here below ze-

His sentence was interrupted by a death glare from Niche, her aquamarine eyes showing how much irritated she was, but the rest of her face expressionless.

-I guess it's just me.

Zazie headed for the kitchen, mumbling something about "glaring daggers" and "I ain't scared of a girl", leaving Lag and Niche, Lag trying to apologize, and Niche pretending to be an ice queen.

-I'm s-

-Don't wanna hear it.

-But, it's j-

-Save your breath.

-Nich-

-I said save it!

And with another glare, she left the kitchen. This time her whole face was showing her malice and anger.

-Dude, what'd you do? She's so freakin' mad.

-I know.

-It's like hell broke loose and-

-I get your point. However, she won't let me do anything. You're the only one who can still speak to her without her throwing something at your head.

-That, exactly THAT is why I don't have a girlfriend.

-Could you talk to her for me, please? She's my friend and I don't want for us to be in a fight.

Zazie waited a moment to reply, thinking it thoroughly, and examining the facts before speaking.

-Ugh, fine. But you owe me big time, Snow White.

-Yes, yes, I know. I'll feed all the stray cats in this street.

-Make that the whole neighborhood.

And with that, the raven haired Letter Bee stormed off to find the dingo. Just as Lag was starting to relax, hence the tension this whole morning, Zazie's face, framed with his black, messy hair, popped out of the hallway.

-Did she really throw stuff at you?

-Just go, Zazie, please.

Lag just shrugged it off. And, with a sigh, he stated:

-I'm pretty sure she likes you more than me at this moment.


	8. Love

Chapter 8.

Suu : I'm so happy I'm writing this story. I really want LagxNiche to become canon. They more than deserved it, don't ya think. LAGxNICHE!

Zazie : Someone had to much chocolate today! *hinthint*

Suu : Did not! I'm just happy. Geez, I can't even be happy anymore without you acusing me of being hyper.

Zazie : Fine, fine.

Suu : Thanks for ruining all of the atmosphere. It went down like a concrete baloon. Just do the disclaimer, will you?

Zazie : Tch, fine, Miss Grumpy!

Suu DOES NOT own Tegami Bachi, Lag, Niche, Sylvette, Gauche, Connor, Jiggy, Nello, Nelly, Roda, Aria, Lloyd, Signal, Signales, Gus, Mokku Sullivan, me, or my cat.

Suu : Well someone wants a bigger role in the disclaimer section.

* * *

_-I'm pretty sure she likes you more than me at this moment__._

_Tch, thank god Wasiolka isn't human. Imagine going through this every time when you ask some other girl on a date. Gaawd, it's so complicated._

-Niche, you in here?

-No. Go away.

-Aw, c'mon, Niche, you can't stay mad at him like this forever.

-Oh, yes I can, and even longer.

-It was just one date. It's not like they decided to live together.

-Dates lead to dating, dating leads to engaging, engaging leads to marriage, marriage leads to kids, and kids lea….

She stopped in the middle of her sentence, her rage undoubtedly leaving her, making way to sorrow and sadness. She bowed her head, and fell onto the floor, like a doll.

-I lost to her. Niche has to admit that she lost to S'vette. Niche lost.

-Niche, listen, you know that Lag will always love you. But he lovesloves her.

-But Niche wants LAG TO LOVELOVE HER TOO!!

She screamed those words with tears in her eyes. Niche turned around and left the room, colliding with Lag, whose red cheeks proved what Zazie expected. He eavesdropped them. Even if he wanted to, Zazie couldn't blame him. It was his dingo, and their friendship was in danger.

Getting up, and pulling Steak up, Niche glared at Lag once more.

-You chose her over Niche. Then why do you want Niche for yourself as well?

Without waiting for a response, Niche ran out of their warm home, into another dark, cold, rainy day.


	9. And what makes you so special?

Suu : I would be so goddamn pissed if a boy did to me what Lag did to Niche. In my crazed-up FF, that is.

Zazie : Yeah, yeah, whatever.

Suu : Do you ever quit being mean?

Zazie : Nope!

Suu : Y'know, I can always find someone else to do the disclaimer.

Zazie:Ya wouldn't dare.

Suu : What makes you so sure? I heard Thunderland-hakase is pretty good.

Zazie : So you'd rather put up with Thunderland, than with my rudeness?

Suu : Shut up!

Zazie : *smirk*

Suu : *sigh* just do the disclaimer!

Zazie: Suu owns nothing.

* * *

-You're in big trouble, Snow White.

-I know. But what can I do.

-Oh, for the love of.. Say you're sorry.

-Sure, but, first, let me write my will.

-Very funny. Imagine if Niche started sneak dating someone behind your back. Imagine how'd you feel.

-It's not like that.

-Yeah, whatever.

Silence filled the room, as Zazie glared at Lag, who was shifting his weight from one foot to another, visibly uncomfortable. Finally, the raven-haired Bee yelled after glancing at the clock.

-Holy..! I'm late! Wasiolka, let's go.

-Zazie, wait, where are you going? You need to help me find her.

-You got yourself into this, now get ya'r ass outta this!

And with this, he slammed the door, as he and his panther went on another mission. ………………………………………………………………………………………………

Niche walked down a narrow street, whose only visible color was grey. Grey street, where lay grey houses with grey little doors where faceless, grey people lived their grey little lives. Niche kept walking. She elegantly skipped over every rock or a bigger brick on the way, which would cause any other human to trip. Niche kept walking. Steak was still on top of her head, not making a sound, as if the Kappellmeister knew that the Maka girl did not see their grey town. Niche kept walking. The only thing she saw was the image of Lag holding Sylvette in an embrace, the image that was created by her mind. As Niche kept walking, with every new step, the hope of forgetting the image that haunted her mind, caused her to be distressed, sank deeper. With a sigh, Niche kept walking.

* * *

Lag was on the verge of desperation. Niche could be anywhere in Central. Looking for her was like searching for a needle in a haystack. He felt the blood under his cheeks burn, as tears formed in his eyes. He thought that he had gotten rid of the nasty habit of crying every time he witnessed something bad or unfair. However, apparently, the loss of his beloved dingo was good enough of a reason to shed tears. Tears muffled his sight, and his other senses numb with sadness, he didn't notice the figure approaching him elegantly. It seemed that the figure hadn't noticed him either, and they became aware of each other only when their bodies collided. Lag heard growling noises that came from the other figure; hence, they were the only passer-bys in the street. Quickly standing up, he offered his hand to the figure, which he carelessly knocked down. His manners overpowered his desperation; the only thing that felt natural to him was to help the figure.

-Here, let me help you.

He offered with a polite smile. The figure murmured something and ignored his hand.

-Are you all right? Do you need help getting up?

-I said, I got it, Lag.

-Niche? Is that you?

Wiping off the tears, he could finally see that Niche was glaring at him, with an irritated expression on her face. Lag ignored the glare and hugged his dingo.

-Oh, goodness, Niche, am I glad to see you.

-Let go.

Niche stated expressionless. Although, her anger was rising rapidly.

-N-Niche..?

-I said, GER'OFF!

With a click, Niche's sword formed a sword, which she leaned on Lag's throat, right below his chin.


End file.
